The Power of Friendship
by fubulicious
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Edward is deaf and being abused by his father. At 6 years old he meets Bella and her friends. As the years go by they all become closer. What will they do when they notice strange bruises on Edward? Will Bella see past the lies? orig pairs. R
1. First Day of School

**I hope this story turns out better than all my other ones...please R&R and I really really need construtive critism so I can learn to write better. Thanks!**

_**BPOV**_

_**5 years old**_

I'm so excited! I get to start kindergarden! Meet new friends and everything! My mommy says that i'm a big girl so she let me pick out my clothes. I decided on a very pretty yellow dress with daisys all over it. I wonder who my friends are going to be! I hope none are going to be boys! they all have cooties! Gross!

I ran down the stairs and bumped into daddy.

"Hey sweetie you look very pretty today. I hope you have a great first day, i'll see you after work." He gave me a kiss and left.

"MOMMY!? I'M READY TO GOOO!" I yelled.

"Okay baby one second." She than walked into the room with a camera. "Pose sweet heart!"

I started being a beautiful model. Posing very dramatically. After all the pictures mommy picked me up and we walked to the car.

When we arrived at school I got even more excited! There were so many people there. I gave my mommy a quick kiss and left. But she followed me making sure I went to the right room and place. I ran into my classroom and started looking for people to talk to. I saw this little girl with black spikey hair. She was gerogeous! I wonder why she was all alone.

I walked up to her because I definitely want to be her friend!

"Hi, my name is Bella what's yours?" She looked up from the floor.

"Hi my name is Alice. OMG! I love your dress, It's soo cute!" she said bouncing.

I curtised in it and we both started giggling. She just stopped and something caught her eye. I looked to see what it was. A boy walked into the room with blonde hair, he looked very shy but relaxed.

Alice started walking up to him, since I didn't want to be alone I follwed her...he probably has secret cooties.

"Hi, my name is Alice and your hot be my boyfirend!" Alice demanded.

The little boys mom and dad just looked at Alice, but before the little boy could say anything he was being dragged away from his parents.

"I'm so so sorry. Was all I could say to his parents." They started laughing. So I ran to catch up with Alice and the boy.

"So...what's your name?" I asked him.

"Jasper..." He was definitely scared of Alice.

"So...Jasper...now that your her boyfriend your my new bestfriend!" I said happy to have even more friends.

"Jasper you have to sit next to me and Bella, and you have to walk me to my chair!" Alice demanded. I just nodded in aggrement.

"Okay why not." Jasper said cheerifully.

"Jasper! There you are! I couldn't find you, I thought you left without me!" Said some girl with long pretty bolnde hair. Alice looked mad.

"You already have a girl friend!" Alice nearly screamed.

"No! this is my younger sister Rosalie. I'm older tham her by a whole 2 minutes!" Jasper said proudly

"A WHOLE TWO MINUTES!" Alice and I said in unison. "Your a really big brother!"

After we said that Rosalie walked over.

"Hey my name is Rosalie but I like to go by Rose, and this is my new boyfriend, Emmett. Isn't he dreamy?"

"NO! That's my brother!" Alice screetched. "OMG! We should marry our boyfriends than we can be sisters!"

"NO WAY!" Rose asked

"Yes way!" Alice screamed "EEEEEEKKKKK" They both said in unison.

"I'm so happy my 2 best friends are getting married!" I said happily. Jasper and Emmett looked at eachother very...very confused.

We were just randomly talking when some cottie holding boy with pale blonde hair walked up to our circle.

"Hello ladies...my name is Mike what's yours?" He asked looking only at the girls.

We were about to answer Mike but Emmett and Jasper squared their shoulders looking like very scary, big people which scared him away. We all started laughing..but Emmett had this booming laugh that hurt my ears.

"Alright class settle down, it's time to start the day!" The teacher said.

The five of us grabbed our own table. We were whispering and giggling throughout the whole thing. We stopped when we heard lunch time.

We all stood up and ran to our cubbies. We grabbed our lunches and got into a line. We were still talking.

"Okay class, who ever doesn't talk in the hallway gets a lolipop!" The teacher said.

Everyone gasped and immidently stopped talking. We started walking in the hallway with our teacher leading us carrying the lolipop jar. I can almost taste the sweet tasting yummy lolipop.

On our way to the lunch room I saw another class. Alot smaller than ours, and instead of having 1 teacher they had 4. The kid in front if the line was saying random things, and there was another looking at their surroundings. I went all the way to the last person in the line. He was so...so...hot! There was no way he had cooties.

He had messy bronze hair, his eyes were a piercing beautiful green, and he was holding one of the teachers hand. He looked in a way scared of his surroundings. I had to keep walking.

All of my new best friends sat togerher. I just had to tell them about the boy with bronze hair, I wanted him as my boyfriend.

"Hey you guys, on the way here there was a boy with bronze color hair and dreamy green eyes, but...they won't let me sit or talk to him. I want to, and I will. He didn't even have a lunch box." I said the last part sad.

"Than after school today we will talk to him! It's offical!" Alice stated with authority.

Emmett, I think his name was, was eatting a cookie, with a lolipop in his mouth stated "Yes we will!" He said and started slurping his spit so it wouldn't fall from his mouth.

Rose starting laghing at that. While Jasper was making sure that where Alice was sitting was clean and had no buggies on it. He gave her everything she wanted, like napkins, his chips, and even his lolipop. It was like he was happy cause she was happy.

When the end of the day finally rolled around and we were dismissed, but of course since we were in kindergarden we had to wait for our mommies and daddies. Time to get the plan in action.

Emmett started bursting into tears for no reason which caught the teachers attention. She walked up to Emmett and was trying to comfort him.

"J-j-j-Jasper ate my cookie!" Emmett whined while point at Jasper

"I did not!" Jasper defended.

Alice, Rose, and I ran out the door. Mission accomplished.

"We walked down to where his classroom was. GOODIE! He was the only one left in there. He was doodling on a piece of paper.

We went into the classroom and the teacher was watching him with a smile on her face.

"Um...excuse me, may we talk to him" I asked giving my puppy look.

"Huh...yeah..." We walked over to him and sat down.

It was like he didn't even know we were there, he kept doodling. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan and these are my best friends, Alice and Rose." He still kept doodling. I was getting sad, he was ignoring me. I looked at Alice and Rose with tears filling in my eyes.

Just than the teacher walked up and touched his shoulder. She did these things with her fingers and hands and walked out the classroom. As soon as she left he looked towards us suprised. Like he just realized we were there.

"Hi my name is Bella." I said it again. But this time he pointed toward his ear and shook his head. I don't get it...

"Huh?" All three of us asked in unison. He grunted, and did the same motion pointing toward his ear and than shook his head.

He than held up one finger and took out some paper. He used his crayon and wrote.

**I can't hear**

So I took the paper and wrote back

**_Oh...ok than well your their new best friend and your my boyfriend...ok?_**

He nodded with a smile on his face.

**My name is Edward what's your?**

**_Bella, and this is Alice and Rose, I have to go now, back to my class, bye boyfriend._**

He waved bye. As soon as we walked out of the class room we started running full speed toward ours. When we were close enough to the door we still heard Emmett and Jasper. We than snuck inside and walked silently back to our seats.

I coughed really loudly meaning we were back. Emmett just stopped and Jasper went next to Alice...

"Odd..." The teacher muttered.

After another 3 minutes daddy came in. "Bye best friends!" And they all waved. I ran to daddy and gave him a huge hug. He lifted me up.

"How was your 1st day of school?" daddy asked.

"FANTASTIC DADDY! I'm going to tell you and mommy at dinner okay?" He just nodded and gave me a kiss.

We passed Edwards classroom and he wasn't there. I was a little sad at the fact I didn't get to see him. We went outside and as we walked to daddys police car I saw Edward about to enter his daddys car.

"EDWARD!" I shouted. His dad looked up toward me and I waved.

Than I saw Edward look at me and waved too. Daddy and his dad exchanged glances like they were confused. which caused Edward and I to laugh, he had a beautiful laugh. But little did I know that, that might have been the last time I might ever hear it.

**Hey you guys! I hope you likey! My next chapter is going to be about 3 days later. Please R&R, and PM me and help me with my writing skills! PWEASE! lol. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**JESUS SAVES!! ;)**


	2. Tantrum

**sorry it took so long...but here it is and thanks Edward.love.of.my.existance for helping me out. If it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't be here give her bunches of thanks :) and sprry for da bad grammer...I think I forgot to send this to my beta..ANYWHO! READ AND ENJOY :)  
**

**BPOV**

I haven't seen Edward for 3 whole days! While everyone else has their boyfrieds and stuff! It's not fair! I have no one to do nice stuff for me! Like give me their lolipop or their chipies!

"Hey Bella are you hungry sweet heart? I made you favorite. Mac and Cheese with bacon bits." My mommy said

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT! I WANT TO SEE EDWARD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and stormed off towards my room. I can't believe them, they know how much I'm hurting, how dare they try and place food in my mouth. Wait did she say mac and cehhse with bacon bits?

I stormed out of my room and ran as fast as i could back towards the kitchen. I bumped into mommy making her about to drop my favotire food dish.

"Mommy, I would most certainly love some mac and cheese with bacon bits pwease." I was willing to beg if I have to. She looked at me with all the love in her eyes and gave me the food.

"Thanks mommy, I love you!." I began digging in. It tasted so yummyful. I enjoyed every bit...but someting just wasn't right...someting in it was off...I decided to finally look at what i was eating...SHE MIXED PEAS IN MY MAC AND CHESSY USED TOO BE YUMMY BACON BITS! I started hypervnlating. during this whole ordeal mommy was just sitting there laughing at me. her face was red and she was bout to burst into tears.

"What's so funny? If it's this nastyfying green stuff you call food it ain't that funny." I said trying to figure out why she was laughing so hard.

"O..o sweet heart it's not the peas it was your face! It was totally priceless! I wish I could have caught it on camera!" She exclaimed tryiing not to laugh while saying her sentence.

"Oh mommy please." i said while rolling my eyes. Than I just got up and walked off, I didn't see a point in staying there much longer. Obviouisly my presence wasn't wanted as much as I thought it was.

What was i thinking about earlier? I know it was something of vital importance...But what? Ugh! what was it?! Or...who was it? since I wasn't getting anywhere I decided to go and ask mommy what I could have possibly been thinking about.

"MOMMY! I NEED HELP! HURRY COME QUICK!" I yelled. A few seconds later I heard mommy running as fast as she could...hum...I wonder why.

"Baby, baby what is it? are you okay?!" she asked clearly out of breath and her face filled with worry.

"Mommy what's that matter? And of course I'm okay, I only have a question. Silly mommy." what is her problem?

"oh sweetheart, don't call my name like that anymore okay? Unless your hurt, sick, or somebody you dont know if looking at you funny." she said with sterness I have never heard her use before.

"Sure, anywho! I have a big dilemma here! Okay, like, what was i thinking about before you gave me my dinner? I know it was important, but I just can't figure out what it was...Hum...What was it mommy?"

"Oh...uh...let me think...I have no clue! I'm sorry sweetheart. I guess that I'm going to go now. Get ready for bed now, see ya in a minute." She quickly left the room. To quick, leaving me without a chance to say anything to her. Hum..odd.

I quickly took my bath and climed into bed, mommy and daddy came in and said good night and than that quickly I was in dreamland. I had an ocward dream. I didn't want to have this dream. But I now do remember what I was thinking about earlier.

_I'm running, why am I running. I want to stop, I'm exhausted but I can't. I keep running forward. It seems as though I'm in a forest, I look to my right I see someone...Very tall, bronze-hair and was so beautiful.__ Probably around 16, or 17. I can't really tell. The angel had striking green eyes._ _He seemed as though h_e_ didn't have a care in the world. happy. I look behind us and I man that looks just like the angel standing next to me. we're far ahead of him though. _

_This is all too weird. why are we running from that man? Why hasn't a word even been spoken? Well I guess it's time to change that. When i did decided to talk for some reason I started moving my hands in really weird ways. I didn't even seem to understand what I was doing. The angel looked at me. His eyes imidently showed sadness. No! why did I make this angel sad? What did I say?_

_"Bella..." That voice...so familiar. But where have I heard it? _

Than I woke up to the sound of my door opening. Daddy walked in, I guess to wake me up.

"Good morning princess, how did you sleep?" he asked groggily.

"fine daddy. Um...what should I wear today?" he pointed towards one of my regular blue jeand and a beautiful lime green shirt, with flipflops. Hum...I guess that's what I'm wearing.

After I had gotten dresses and ate breakfast, I went to school, today Daddy drove me. as we pulled up I saw a black car in front of us. and the one and only stepped out. I couldn't believe it, I quickly kissed daddy goodbye and ran out of the car. I caught up to him and gave him a huge hug._Edward._I thouht as I coutinued to cut off the circulation in his body. I looked at his face and saw a slight hint of pain on his face and eyes. I immmidently let go. He started breathing heavily.

He looked at me and smiled. I'm so happy he's back. He gave me a small hug in return. Since I membered that I couldn't talk to him i took out a piece of paper from my bookbag as we walked into the school. We went into his classroom, We sat down at his desk and I began writing.

**(Bella,_Edward)_**

**So. where did you go?** I quickly and illegibly scribbled down. As he read it he picked up his pencil and began writing.

_**Um...I was hurt so I stayed home. **_He wrote in his beautifully legible writing.

**What hurt you?**

**_My dad._** As I read this I was so confused. Why did his dad hurt him? My daddy doesn't hurt me.

**(a/n) Sorry this took so long guys. Since school started, I'm pretty sure this is my only weekend without any real homework..lol. anywho! please review and forgive me...i know its short. I will be forever loving you guys! :)**

**Jesus wanted me to tell you that he loves you and don't let go ;)**


	3. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Sorry it took so long you guys, but here it is :)**

I laughed as Rosalie and Emmett were being placed into the corner, they always got in trouble for holding hands. We never see a problem with it but, I guess they do.

I must have been laughing too loud because the teacher told me I had to go inside for the rest of recess. Tears started to pour down my face because, I didn't like getting in trouble and what did I do that was so bad? All I did was do what I always do. Eddie must have saw me come inside because I felt him tickling my sides.

He knew I was ticklish, so I couldn't help the loud laughing fits that were escaping my lips. I turned around and looked at Eddie and gave him the biggest hug ever! He always knew how to cheer me up.

Eddie went into my new pink pony back pack and got out my paper and pencil.

**Whi sou sad bellie? **

**_I got in trouble!_**

After he read it he threw it away and hugged me some more. I'm glad that I have him as my boyfriend, since we met in kindergarten nothing has really changed, he was always there for me like I was always there for him, especially on the days when he got in trouble with his daddy. He never tells me what he did, just that he got in trouble.

My mean Miss. mean lady teacher cleared her throat and made Eddie leave back for class. I didn't want him to go, but since she probably saw us hugging we're in even more trouble.

"Bye Eddie..." I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, but It was the thought that counted right? That's what daddy always told me.

It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he just be in class with me like everyone else it? That way he wouldn't have to leave me all the time.

* * *

My favorite part of the day! School let out and so daddy is taking Eddie and I to sign-language class! This way I can speak to Eddie and he can speak to me without paper and pencil.

The only part I didn't like was that Mr. Masen always came to pick Eddie up, he could never ride home with me, or have me give him a ride back home. Just so we can have a little more time with him.

He rarely even lets Eddie to come to movie night Friday at Alice's house. So I usually feel left out, so I help Mrs. Brandon with cooking all the food.

I sighed, maybe if he doesn't come this time, we'll bring the party to him!

All through class I had ignored Eddies noted and just listened to the teacher.

"Because _Edward_, you never come anywhere. And it's not fair." I stated, and I walked back to my seat. He just looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

When class had ended my daddy came and I didn't even want to wait for Edwards dad to come get him, and just wanted to leave. Daddy didn't let that happen he made me stay, cause he wanted to talk to his dad. So I just didn't talk to Edward. He just followed me around.

Edwards dad was always late to pick him up. But when my dad got a phone call about an hour after class ended to bring Eddie home I couldn't ignore him anymore. Cause this never happened.

I grabbed Eddies hand and he grabbed mine. We held eye contact until daddy got off the phone.

"Hey Edward, I'm going to take you home today, okay?" My daddy mouthed to Eddie who just nodded and looked down.

Eddies house was huge! The lawn was beautiful, and so was the house.

Eddie quickly nodded to my dad, hugged me and left the car. The frown I held got deeper when he left. I didn't want him to leave.

We stayed until Eddie walked into the house and we left.

"Honey, don't forget that Alice and Emmett are coming over for dinner, so as soon as we get home you have to get cleaned up." Daddy informed me. How could I forget that! I quickly nodded and as soon as we got home I leaped out the car and got everything ready for Alice.

When she arrived with her shoulder length black spikey hair, I couldn't help but get excited. As soon as we saw each other we screeched and ran to my room, leaving Emmett with the adults of course.

"Alice, I have the greatest idea about Friday!" I immidently told her how I thought we should all go to Eddies house on Friday.

"Bella, that's a great idea and everything but we have no way of getting there." Alice's face looked saddened when she had to tell me. I couldn't believe her. We could walk. We could go before it got dark! It's just not fair!

"Okay, do you wanna play dolls now?" I couldn't bring myself to sound happy when I said that. We played for what seemed like forever.

"Bella, I have a secret..." As soon as those words left Alice's' lips I looked up at her. Usually when she had a secret she told all of us together. So this means it was big.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" Alice seemed so determined.

"Okay, I swear! Cross my heat, hope to die...and sticking needles!" Alice and I erupted into giggles when I said that.

"My secret is...is...I can see what happens before it happens, In my dreams. But you can't tell anyone because I know they won't look at me the same. This is just between me and you, okay?" Her big blue eyes begged. I nodded furiously.

Her secret was safe with me.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I'm working on chapter 4 now, so wish me luck :D. And don't be suprised if I skip a few years, cause it's hard writing for a little kid lol. I hope their thoughts and stuff for their age fits better this time :). ANd since its been forever since I updated, I didn't leave you with a cliffy :) love you guys. PLease review, so I know you're still reading.**


	4. Almost Perfect

_**Fifth Grade**_

The biggest smile crossed my face as I read my progress report card. Seven straight A's, I looked over my shoulder at Alice's and it read five B's and two A's. Just nine weeks into this school year and it was already looking up. Why was I so afraid of the fifth grade?

All I kept hearing was the work was so hard and that the teachers were so mean! But I got the exact opposite. The work was super easy and the teachers were nice enough.

"Alice, this year is way easier then expected." I whispered, she nodded in reply. The smiles never left our face, not even Emmett. Who made five D's, a F, and an A. Having only one F was actually really great for Emmett. And I don't count the A he made because it is in physical education.

When the bell signaled for lunch I am always the first one out of the class room. I rush because now that we're in a higher grade Edward eats lunch before everyone else, and before lunch starts. So, I'm always trying to see him before they have to leave.

Powering walking down the halls I see a hint of bronze just leaving the cafeteria. As soon as his face comes into view a smile crosses his face in an instant as does mine.

We weren't allowed to hug, or hold hands so I always wave. But today he grabbed my hands and just smiled at me. Smiling at him but quickly letting go before we got into trouble like we did last time. A blush slowly crept onto my face as he was reluctant to let go. When we did release hands, it made me so sad that we had to leave each other for the rest of the day.

Stepping into the cafeteria I decided to hold the gangs spots. Normally I didn't lunch so I pulled out the latest book I'm in the middle of reading. It's called A Boy Called It. It's a really powerful, fast read, and sad book. I had to beg and plead to my dad just to get it. He said it was too mature for me but I feel his expectations should be a little higher for me. He knows that I'm the most mature person in my whole class.

The sound of chairs scraping against the tiled floor brought me out of my thoughts. The gang were sitting in different spots then usual today. Usually, they all sit with their boy/girlfriends. But today it was the girls by me and the guys sat by each other.

Deciding against saying my thoughts out loud I just went back to reading my book.

"Um...Earth to Bella!" Rose and Alice screamed in both my ears.

"Yes? I asked highly annoyed and quite confused as to why they were being so pushy.

"Finally we've been calling you for like, forever!" Rose complained. Well, that explains as to why they yelled in my ears.

"Well, anyway Bella we would like to re inform you that today is infactly Friday, and we moved the time up to an hour. That's okay right? Cause my mommy wants to take us out to a movie. But she just wants us to try it and see if we like it, and if we don't like it as much as my house, then we'll just stick with staying at my house." Alice informed like a mile a minute, when she talks you have to pay distinct attention or you may miss something really important.

"You guys, my mom says that we can have Fridays at her house as well if we wanted too. That way Mrs. Brandon won't have to put up with us every week or something like that. And she just wants to see you guys again." Emmett quickly interrupted Alice's babble.

"Well, I say we do both ideas, we do the movie thing to day, and next week we'll go to Emmett's house." I quickly compromised before we went too deep into that conversation. I really want to get back to reading my story.

As soon as those words left my lips I quickly indulged myself into my book again. But I heard Alice whisper "And she's gone again."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips turning my face at least 3 shades of pink to red. I can not help that I get into my books.

The lunch bell rang too quickly for me. We all rose from our table and went back to class to learn about some type of English author. I wasn't paying enough attention to remember.

* * *

When school let out I went to Edwards class to wait for him to come out. I saw my daddy's police car pull into the parking lot and got even more anxious about today. First I had sign language class with Edward, then I had movie/sleep over time with my best friends. I don't know if this day could get any better!

When Edward walked out of class I quickly grabbed his hand and brought it to mine. I smiled up at him as his bronze hair seemed to become more of a disarray with the breeze.

Looking up at his face he still had his scar from third grade. He never told me exactly what happened; I just hope it goes away soon. It's like a crescent moon on surrounding the end of his eyebrow. It doesn't make him any less beautiful but it just seems to be an eyesore.

Sitting inside daddy's car, he seem to have a lot on his mind. Like he was thinking very deeply on something. So I knew it would be a silent car ride on the way to sign language class.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with Edward and Daddy's face close to mine, scaring me half to death. They both busted out into laughter...I must have had a funny look on my face because they kept laughing for a good five minutes.

"Bye Daddy, see you later." I quickly waved and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye baby girl, have fun." Daddy replied giving me a kiss on the cheek back.

Edward grabbed my hand and let me into class.

* * *

Class went by so fast, I wish it could have lasted longer. I love having my time with Edward. It is always I have a sleepover to get ready for...Which all I needed to bring was nothing because I basically lived at Alice's house. So all I need to do was shower and grab my bear.

When I stepped out of the shower I heard Alice's high-pitched voice coming from downstairs. So I quickly sprinted down the stairs and attempted to run into her. Now when I say attempted I mean tripped over air right before I got to her.

The whole group was here, excluding Edward, and everyone was laughing at me. Once again my face turned three different shades of pink I was so embarrassed.

"Okay kids, lets get going so we can catch the movie." Mrs. Brandon excitingly explained. I was so excited about today that I quickly grabbed my bear and the first one out of the house.

Which once again caused them to laugh at me again. But it didn't matter to me because I knew that this was going to be an almost perfect night, and a great rest of the year.

**Sorry it took me so long to update you guys. It'll probably be like that for awhile, or at least until my stress level goes down. I started to write again because I was so upset about keeping you guys waiting and I knew I needed to update. So I hope you guys loved this chapter better then the last. I'm going to most likely be skipping every other grade until their in high school, then each grade will probably get 3 or 4 chapters. Just because at that age I can use better vocabulary. As you can see in this chapter it's hard for me to think like a 5th grader lol. So please update and I don't own A Child Called It nor do I own the twilight series. But I do recommend you reading A Child Called it. I read it in 6th grade. It's a great but sad book. Thanks you guys, I hope you enjoyed it :  
-Revelations 22:12-13** 3 you guys


End file.
